


Illuminated

by EnInkahootz



Series: In Secret They Embraced [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forbidden Love, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Part of a series but stands on its own, Porn, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Loki (Marvel), Teenage Thor (Marvel), Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A teenaged Thor and Loki have sex for the first time.





	Illuminated

It was far from the first time Thor had caught Loki spying on him and a girl. He knew Loki hadn’t been with a girl himself, and Thor felt badly for him. He didn’t mind when Loki watched, so Thor had always pretended he didn’t know his brother was there. It was good for him to learn, after all. But it had gone on long enough. There was only so much Loki could learn watching from the shadows. 

“I saw you today, brother,” Thor confronted him. He thought it was time for a talk, time at last to impart some of his wisdom onto his younger brother. 

“Saw me what?” Loki asked casually from the window seat of his bedroom. He didn’t look up from his reading.

“Saw you watching me with Astrid.”

Loki blushed furiously and tried to hide behind his book.

“It was an accident,” he mumbled.

“No,” Thor replied, “it was not. But it’s alright, I won’t tell anyone.” He sat beside his brother, took the book from his hands and set it aside. “Maybe it’s time I taught you a few things,” he offered.

“What things?” Loki asked, his voice small.

“How to get girls, of course,” Thor replied, “and how to be with them.”

Loki wouldn’t look at him.

“I don’t need your help, Thor,” Loki said coldly, hiding his face behind the curtain of his dark hair.

“Oh, you don’t?” Thor teased, “Have you ever even kissed a girl?”

Loki turned his face to scowl at Thor.

“Leave me alone.” 

Thor was a little wounded, because he really had meant to help. He was always trying to help and Loki was never grateful. It made him angry.

“I guess you’d rather be a pathetic virgin for the rest of your life.”

They glared at each other and Loki’s eyes glinted with rage.

“You just can’t let go of a chance to show you’re better than me, can you,” Loki spat, “you’re not trying to help, you’re trying to prove, like always, that you’re the winner and I’m the loser.”

“You don’t have to be a loser if you would just listen to me,” Thor shouted.

Loki laughed pointedly, then picked up his book again, opened it to a random page and pretended to ignore his brother.

“Fine, if you’re too jealous of me to accept my help,” Thor said in an accusatory tone. 

“I’m not jealous of you, Thor.”

“You know what, Loki,” Thor bellowed, “I could teach you to get just as many girls as I do, and how to please them, but apparently you’d rather sulk around with your books and your tricks, spying on my girls from the shadows. Meanwhile you could be getting your own girls, I could show you how, but if you’re too damn jealous of me to listen -”

“I’m not jealous of you,” Loki screamed at him. Then with a quiet voice added, “I’m jealous of the girls who get to be with you.”

Thor blinked at him, thinking he must have misunderstood what his brother had said.

“What?” was all Thor could think to say.

Loki was blushing even more than he had earlier, and he was looking down and away, trying to hide his face. Still, Thor could tell that he was fighting off tears. 

Thor’s first instinct was to tease him, because that was often how they related to each other. But then Loki turned his head to show a sliver of his face, and Thor saw that his brother was utterly raw. He moved near and wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

Loki stiffened his body, not hugging back, but Thor didn’t let go and finally Loki relaxed into his arms.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Loki spoke in a muffled voice. He was leaning his face against the crook of Thor’s neck, hiding in the shadows cast by Thor’s long hair.

Thor could feel Loki’s breath on his skin. He pulled him closer.

“It’s ok, brother,” he whispered. 

Loki picked up his head and stared at Thor with questioning eyes. Thor knew it was supposed to be wrong, but he leaned close and gently kissed his brother’s lips. It didn’t feel wrong.

“It’s ok,” Thor repeated, then kissed Loki again, this time more deeply, his tongue sliding into his brother’s mouth. Loki kissed him back right away, and pressed his body close. Loki’s kiss was frantic and uncoordinated, driven by passion without skill. Thor could tell Loki didn’t know what to do with his tongue, but it felt so good anyway, and Thor leaned into it. He tried to slow the pace of the kiss and direct Loki’s tongue with his, and Loki yielded with a muffled sound of pleasure. But after a long beautiful moment, Loki pulled away.

“Isn’t this wrong?” Loki asked. “We’re,” he stammered, “we are brothers.” Thor saw the tears begin to spill from Loki’s eyes. “Mustn’t it be wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Thor admitted, then kissed him once more. Loki leaned into him, and Thor could feel himself start to grow erect. He longed for Loki to touch it, but he was scared, and uncertain. He didn’t know why this was happening, he hadn’t realized he had felt this way, but now he felt like this was all that he wanted, all that mattered, in all the Nine Realms. 

Thor tried to think, to understand what was right and what was wrong, but Loki was sliding his hand down between their bodies and rubbing Thor’s bulge through his pants. He was biting his lip and watching Thor’s face. Thor locked eyes with him and laid his hand on his brother’s cheek. The blushing skin felt damp from Loki’s crying.

“Should I stop,” Loki asked, his voice breaking as though he wouldn’t be able to bear it if the answer was yes.

“No,” Thor said too loudly, and he pushed Loki off the seat and onto the rug. Loki gasped and landed with a small thud, and Thor landed on top of him. Thor rubbed his erection up against his brother’s pants, and felt that he was hard too.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, though he was running his hands under Thor’s clothes wherever he could reach. Thor didn’t answer, just pinned Loki’s hands above his head and kissed his mouth. Loki moaned softly and rocked his hips as their lips pressed. Thor broke the kiss and let go of Loki’s wrists so that he could undress him, longing to touch his skin and eager to see his body.

“Thor,” Loki murmured, “wait,” he said, though he was moving his body to allow Thor to strip him more easily.

Loki’s body was pale and lean and Thor studied it with wide eyes. He had seen his brother naked in passing, as happens when boys grow up together, but he had never looked at his body like this. He had never before seen it through eyes of passion and desire. But now that he saw it, Thor knew he would never again see Loki’s body in any other way.

Thor leaned in to kiss Loki’s neck.

“What about your clothes?” Loki asked.

“Oh right,” Thor replied. He leaned back on his heals to take off his shirt, then lay forward to wriggle out of his pants. He rubbed his whole body against Loki’s, skin touching skin. Loki’s skin felt a little cooler than his, and Thor pressed his hot lips to Loki’s shoulder. Loki gasped, then wrapped his arms around Thor’s back.

“We can’t do this,” Loki whispered, but his voice was nearly a moan as he ran his hands up and down Thor’s back, then tentatively over his ass cheeks. Thor didn’t say anything. He was beyond caring if this was wrong or not. He was looking back at their lives together and seeing each moment anew. He was watching his memories light up with sparks, bursting brightly now in places Thor realized they had always been, hidden dim in the shadows.

Thor kissed his brother furiously, and Loki matched his passion. Thor pressed him hard against the floor with the weight of his body. He wanted to be with Loki, but realized he was unsure of what to do with another man. He slid a hand down between their bodies and stroked lightly over Loki’s erection, and they both gasped quietly when he touched it. Thor wanted to wrap his hand around it but he was drawn more strongly to nudge his finger between his brother’s cheeks. With eagerness and trepidation, Thor found Loki’s opening. 

He tried to push his finger in but Loki yelped in pain. Thor moved his head down to lick Loki’s entrance, because that’s what he did with girls if they weren’t ready, and it always seemed to work. Though the orifice was different, Thor found that he was able to adapt many of his techniques. Using his mouth on Loki’s penis, however, was something Thor wasn’t sure how to approach. He had been inside girl’s mouths himself, but he didn’t really know how they did it. Instead he licked a line up from Loki’s hole to the tip of his hardness. Then he wrapped his hand around it, like he would his own, and began to stroke him. Loki’s cock felt different than his own did; it was narrower and longer, the skin cooler. Thor enjoyed the feel of it in his hand.

Soon Loki started to make those soft sounds of longing that Thor had learned meant readiness. But when Thor tried again to work his finger in, Loki made another noise of pained protest. Though he was hard and making breathy eager sounds, Loki’s tight entrance hadn’t gotten wet the way girls did, and Thor’s saliva had only helped so much in lubricating it. 

“Stay right there,” he commanded in a whisper, then wrapped himself up in a blanket and slunk silently out the door to find a servant waiting for commands.

“Wine,” he instructed, “and bread,” he told him, “with olive oil,” Thor added in his most casual voice.

The servant gave a little bow and hurried off to obey. Thor returned to Loki’s room and locked the door behind him, then shed his blanket. Loki was sitting up on the rug with mournful eyes.

“Brother,” Loki said, “what would everyone say if they knew about this? What would Mother and Father say? What would Father do?”

“No one will know,” Thor said, dropping to the floor and prowling toward him. He pushed Loki gently back to a lying position. He wrapped his hand again around Loki’s length.

Thor didn’t know the right way to do it, but he decided to try. He lowered his head and lapped at the tip of Loki’s erection. He looked up at Loki, who seemed to have forgotten how to breathe and was staring down at him with pleading eyes. Thor hesitated, then wrapped his lips around the top portion.

Loki cried out, biting his fist to muffle the sound, and Thor felt a surge of lust. He wasn’t sure how to get it in his mouth all the way, so he left his hand around the base and pushed his mouth over as much as he could. Loki’s cock was too long to get much down, and Thor wondered how girls did this so well. Thor was used to feeling confident with sex, but pleasing a male body was new to him. It was exciting, yet he missed his assuredness. He figured he must have been doing all right though because Loki’s muffled sounds were getting louder. 

There was a quiet knock at the door. Thor sat up and grinned at his brother.

“It’s here.”

Thor grabbed the blanket again and crossed the room, then opened the door just enough to take the tray from the servant. He locked the door again and tossed the blanket aside, setting the tray down on the bed. Loki eyed it questioningly.

Thor dipped his front two fingers into the bowl of oil. He approached Loki’s body, parted and raised his legs, and brought one finger to circle around the rim of Loki’s entrance.

Loki gasped and his body jerked.

“Does it feel good?” Thor asked.

Loki nodded, biting his lip.

“I’m going to try putting it inside, okay?” Thor asked.

Loki nodded again.

Thor worked his slick finger inside very slowly, looking up at Loki’s face. When his finger was all the way in Thor paused. He felt Loki’s ass tense around his finger, and he leaned down and kissed him deeply. 

Thor slid his finger out just as slowly, then worked a second finger into him. After giving Loki a moment to adjust he began to move his fingers in and out of Loki’s ass, gradually increasing his speed.

“Does it feel good?”

Loki groaned and nodded. Thor longed to bury his hardness inside his brother, to feel around his cock what he felt around his fingers.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Loki froze for a shocked moment, then nodded.

“Tell me you want it,” Thor demanded.

Loki didn’t say anything but blushed red. Thor ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, then gripped it with light pressure. Loki leaned into his hand.

“Tell me,” Thor pleaded. He had meant it to sound commanding, but he needed too badly to hear that Loki desired him.

“Thor,” Loki stammered, “Please, yes, I want it.”

Thor made a soft growl and removed his fingers. He spread oil over his eager erection before taking Loki’s legs in his hands, lifting his hips and spreading him wide. Thor brought himself to Loki’s entrance and rested the wide head of his cock against Loki’s hole. He let the top half of his body fall forward and stared into Loki’s eyes, finding them lustful, but sad. Thor wanted to sooth him, so he gently folded his lips around Loki’s, and kissed him with quiet intensity. Loki’s kissing was so much better already, he had proven himself a fast learner, and Thor never wanted them to stop kissing each other.

“Thor,” Loki sobbed as he pulled away from the kiss suddenly. Thor collapsed his head forward and made a frustrated groan.

“Thor, I’m - I’m not sure we should.”

“This is what you wanted,” Thor moaned against his neck. He needed to be inside him. He needed it more that anything he had ever needed.

“I don’t think we should.”

“Don’t think,” Thor whispered harshly, and pushed himself inside.

He hadn’t meant to go in so fast but he was slick with the oil and Loki felt so good he couldn’t even remember what self-restraint was. It was so much better then with any of the girls Thor had been with. The hole was tighter around him, squeezing his width ecstatically, but that wasn’t all it was. It was a feeling in his core, a warm spreading feeling of yearning and fulfillment, of need and satiation. Thor had never felt this way with a girl. He had never felt this way in his life.

Belatedly, Thor realized that he had pushed in hard right after Loki had said he didn’t think they should. Guilt flooded him, mixing with the heady lust and making it hard to sort out right from wrong, need from want, and logical thought from wanton abandon. His body froze.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked in a small voice.

“It’s ok,” Loki replied, but he was crying again.

“I hurt you, forgive me, brother,” Thor stroked Loki’s cheek, brushing away a tear. Thor wanted to cry too, because he had only just realized the profound way in which he cared for his brother, because he had only just come to see how fiercely he wanted to protect Loki from anything that would ever hurt him. And because, immediately after having those realizations, Thor had hurt Loki himself. And because, despite the sorrow and the remorse, being inside Loki felt so unbearably good that it made Thor ache.

Thor didn’t cry though. He wanted to be strong for Loki.

“Should I,” he asked gently, “should I pull myself out?”

“No,” Loki said at once, catching Thor’s hips and holding him still, “just stay,” he said, his voice breaking, “just stay still and kiss me for a while.”

Thor sighed with relief and smothered Loki’s mouth with his, kissing him with soft motions, his tongue moving gently over Loki’s. Loki repeated Thor’s movements, matching them with accuracy and ever increasing skill. Thor broke the kiss long enough to moan against Loki’s ear, and Loki shivered.

They kissed for a long time, and Thor wanted to move inside him but he didn’t know if Loki was ready and he didn’t dare hurt him again. They were both breathing heavily between kisses, and each time they broke the kiss Thor felt desperate to return to his brother’s lips. Thor leaned into him, enjoying the feel of his brother’s hardness pressed tightly between their bodies. He could feel Loki’s erection twitch beneath him, and eventually he began to feel the muscles of Loki’s ass relax around him. Then the muscles began to flex, to tighten and release around Thor’s cock. He tried to stay still but his body jerked and Loki let out a small gasp.

“I’m sorry,” Thor rushed to say, “Does it hurt?”

“Not anymore,” Loki moaned, and began to rock his hips.

There was nothing that could have prepared Thor for the way it felt. It was like he was in a dream, and intoxicated from drink, and flying. He took great care to start slow and gradually increase his pace and speed, and to pay attention to Loki’s faces and noises to tell him when he was ready for more.

It wasn’t too long though before Thor was fucking him in a steady rhythm. He went all the way inside with each thrust. He had to fold Loki’s legs much further back than with a girl, but Loki’s body went where Thor directed like clay in his hands.

Thor wanted to release but he thought it was too soon. He had learned to have reasonable control over his orgasms, to last longer, and it was one of the things that impressed the girls. Gossip was spoken between them about Thor’s skills.

But Thor found it much more difficult to hold off with Loki. He knew he was going to lose it soon.

“Loki,” he groaned. Loki grabbed Thor’s head and pulled him down into a deep kiss, and all at once Thor was releasing into him. They both shivered and cried out against each other’s mouths, and Thor realized with surprise that Loki had come too. He felt the wet against his stomach, and Thor was glad to know he had pleased him.

Afterwards they didn’t say anything. Thor wanted to say something, wanted to tell Loki how much he had enjoyed it. He wanted to say that he loved him, that he now realized that he loved him in a way more rich than he had ever loved anyone. And that he wanted to do this again, to never stop doing this. 

But with a sudden ache Thor remembered that this would have to be a secret. Whatever happened between them, no one could know. If it came out, who knows what Father would do. And some day one of them would be king and have to marry, and how could they be together then. The thought of losing what he had just found filled Thor with sorrow. So he just took Loki’s hand in his, like he used to when they we children, and held it tightly as they lay beside each other in heavy silence.


End file.
